


Respite

by UltimateStupidLeader



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateStupidLeader/pseuds/UltimateStupidLeader





	Respite

For Maki, today was quite possibly one of the worst average days she could have, constantly followed and annoyed by Kokichi from a safe distance, she had to restrain herself on top of that, after all she prefers to show her weaknesses as little as possible, I can understand that. The day was tiring for me too, lessening her stress however I could, even by simply being with her and trying to defend her from Kokichi, it only seemed to make him more... persistant, insensitive too.  
As we walked back into the dorm together, Maki asked me to come into her room, this is not the first time, so it's nothing alien to me, however, there was one thing I did not expect...

We both sat down at the edge of Maki's bed, facing each other as she spoke to me softly while still keeping her composed attitude "Shuichi, today's been rough for me, obviously, knowing you, you wouldn't want me to stay in a bad mood or anything, so if you really want to help me... I want you to... take my place tonight."- Maki said, much to my surprise. "Maki... w-what do you mean? Am I... in control tonight?"- fortunately she didn't seem annoyed by my obliviousness... maybe she was too tired to be like it, instead she was... strangely relaxed... rarely do I see her like this, especially in our situation at the time "Yes, I'm... tired, and I'm always the one in control, so... tonight... m-make me... your woman..."- Shocked, I couldn't help but blush, more than at any point in my whole life as far as I remember, but... not nearly as much as her, having realized how tough this was for her, I only had one objective in mind at that moment.

"I understand, Maki, I'll make this night worth it for you."- I spoke with conviction, I could see her expression soften up, although not by much, as expected of her. I held Maki's hand as I wrapped my other arm on her back, helping her lay down without much effort, then I took care of our shoes, I'd feel bad if we made her bed a complete mess. When done with that, I held onto Maki's legs, gliding my hands gently across her thigh highs, until I could finally feel her soft skin, carefully squeezing her thighs as our eyes met, she seemed so calm... though what she said surprised me, yet again. "S-Shuichi... I know you can do a lot more than... that... d-don't worry about me, if it's with you... I'll be able to take on anything..."- It was enough for me to stop holding back, I knew then just how much Maki needed this.

I could feel myself giving in to Maki, her fragile, trusting stare... her vulnerable, inviting position... it all began to reach me. Unable to help myself, I began taking off my clothes while still in front of Maki, she watched me... almost impressed, but not for long, as I left myself with only my underwear, I found myself on top of her again, our bodies lined up with each other, our foreheads meeting as we stared at each other with tired and inviting eyes... I undid her tied ribbon, loosening up her shirt as I undressed her of it, my hands greedily explored and felt every inch of Maki's torso... her belly, well built, yet so pleasant to touch... breasts so warm and soft... I found myself groping them with such intensity as we begin a passionate, long kiss in which our tongues would endlessly wrestle against each other in a mess of unbelievable warmth... I could hear Maki's muffled moans, so different from her average tone, so sensitive, they grew surprisingly stronger as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me onto her as our bodies grinded against each other... it only fueled me with more desire, though I had never taken this role, I felt comfortable, confident... maybe it's because Maki was with me.

Minutes passed as we stopped not for a second, until I felt the slightest pressure from Maki as if she tried to push me "S... Shuichi... I can't take it anymore... I-I need you to do it... now..."- as she finished her sentence, sounding so needy and submissive... she brought one of her hands to her skirt, pulling it up and showing me the source of her thirst. "Ah, of course... I'm sorry, Maki, I was completely entranced by you..."- though Maki couldn't possibly blush any more at that point, she still covered her eyes with one of her arms as we both were panting heavily from our kiss.

I pulled back enough until I could get a clear view of her panties, they were completely soaked, more than ever before; I pulled them off as I laid down between her legs, my hands squeezing her thighs again and finding their way towards Maki's round, firm buttcheeks... squeezing them with much of my strength as my lips were locked onto her pussy's, I tasted and sucked Maki's juices.. so much, so strong, but hardly overwhelming... Maki's moans almost turned into screams due to my actions, I couldn't help but do so even more, knowing her. Shoving my tongue inside her, exploring it until all of my curiosity was satisfied, Maki kept on flowing endlessly with her juices; Curious about her reaction, I pulled back for a second and wrapped my lips around her clitoris, licking and suckling onto it, at that exact moment her screams turned so intense I truly feared for how capable the walls around us were, though it hardly stopped me.

Seeing how close Maki had become, I pulled back once more undressed myself of my underwear, despite being so tired, something about Maki's eyes as she watched me again seemed amazed, maybe being in the spot she was in made her see me... very differently. I wrapped my arms around Maki's back and pulled her onto me, moving them to her hips and letting all of her weight be pushed onto me as we sat down with our bodies pressed against each other, she wrapped her legs around my waist as a signal and I pushed myself into her, I could feel my body instantly heat up and enter a state of trance as my thrusting began shortly after and with hardly any gentleness behind it, Maki began moaning loudly once again though we both muffled it with another kiss, her insides were drenched, so tight yet so easy to move in, we could feel each other so perfectly, her arms and legs clutching onto my back, our bodies so sweaty each thrust, each clash causing a loud, wet noise in response, our fatigue growing so strong, our kiss draining us of our breath as we closed our eyes and lost ourselves in that moment, though not before long we reached our very limits as Maki's insides almost crushed me and her juices gushed out during her orgasm, allowing me to finally cum, releasing all of my semen into Maki's womb, we couldn't help but clutch onto each other even more as we moaned until our bodies were no longer overwhelmed with pleasure.

After we settled down, I held onto Maki, we could feel each other's intense heartbeats, breathing heavily, we said nothing to each other, our eyes spoke enough. Maki had grown completely worn out, so despite being tired myself, I carried Maki to the shower, though I did most of the work, I couldn't simply leave her like that and come back to my room... once we came out, we both dressed up and I convinced her to sleep in my room as her bed had become... unfit for anyone to sleep in. We left her room after a few minutes of rest, holding each other's hand, and entered my room, where we laid down in my bed.

We cuddled together, just like when we first decided to become a family, though it felt completely different... "Shuichi... thank you... I mean it..."- though they were few words, I understood Maki, she did not need to say much more, and neither did I... "As long as I make you happy, Maki..."- we couldn't say more, as we fell asleep right after, holding each other in a tender and loving embrace, our night ended.


End file.
